The ability to actively and efficiently engage in global trade and the procurement of goods from vendors is essential to many businesses. Goods procured from vendors undergo various stages of transportation before arriving at their ultimate location. The goods will typically undergo inland transportation from the vendors to ports of origin. Then, the goods are consolidated and loaded into shipping containers, such as ocean equipment containers, for shipping from the ports of origin, or export gateways, to import gateways. Finally, the goods are delivered from the gateways to their ultimate destination. A need exists for improvements addressing the complexities of planning and executing the procurement and transportation of goods from vendors.